


Idiocy

by Lumelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Dino is an idiot. He can't even blame Kyouya for being mad at him.





	Idiocy

Dino was an idiot.

He should have known better, should have held himself back as he had so many times before. He knew Kyouya, after all, knew exactly how temperamental and stubborn his dear skylark could be, and how little Kyouya cared for surprises. Even so, Dino had forgotten about all that, too caught up in the moment. There were many things he could have blamed, the lingering adrenaline of a fight finished, the triumph of a narrow victory from his ever improving student, the infuriating beauty of Kyouya’s annoyed face. Yet he was honest enough at least with himself to admit that in the end he had no excuse. He had messed up, and now Kyouya probably hated him even more than before.

Not that he could blame Kyouya for lashing out. For all that Dino had never been averse to flirting, usually he was at least confident that the other party in the equation was also enjoying it. Kyouya had never been like that, had never shown anything beyond annoyance in reaction to Dino’s comments and looks, at best tolerating his antics and at worst making his displeasure painfully obvious. Yet Dino had chosen to push that boundary, had broken the unspoken trust. It had only been a kiss, hardly the most serious offense imaginable, but that didn’t mean he shouldn’t have made sure Kyouya wished to be on the receiving end of one, first.

Some shameful part of him tried to convince him to be glad that he had at least kissed Kyouya, now. Dino squashed such thoughts quickly. Kyouya deserved so much better than to be treated like a conquest, a prize to be snatched before Dino was thwarted again.

In the moment where Kyouya’s eyes had widened with shock Dino had fully expected to be beaten to the ground in an even more brutal fashion than their battle before. Not that Kyouya ever held himself back for Dino’s benefit, but he was always even more vicious when he was truly angered. Instead, Dino had found himself pushed away. Kyouya had backed away with a wild-eyed look, then turned away and rushed off. Dino had been left with the apology dying on his tongue, somehow aching all the more for the utter rejection than he could have for any actual punishment Kyouya could have imagined.

Perhaps it had just been too soon. Perhaps Kyouya could come to forgive him for his indiscretion, could be convinced that this was not some attempt by Dino to turn him into a tame herbivore. Or perhaps he had been wrong and Kyouya truly didn’t want him, never would want him, rather than simply being evasive and prickly. Dino had no way to know which was the case, and no right to ask. He had broken Kyouya’s trust, had abused his position as Kyouya’s teacher and partner, and he could only wait and see if there was anything salvageable left in their ever-fragile relationship.

He could still feel the ghost of Kyouya’s lips against his, but the taste had turned bitter.


End file.
